Our last Tour
by hagane runa
Summary: perpisahan sekolah,itu memang biasa.Tapi,bagaimana perasaan Hotaru terhadap Shinrei,kakaknya yang tahun ini akan lulus dari sekolahnya..


Haaaai.. kembali lagi bersama author Runa..kali ini sih aku niat bikin fic Shinrei Hotaru plus alurnya dari pangalaman asli author pas lagi wisata ke pantai dan nginep di karena author suka Shinrei dan teman author yang suka sama Hotaru..kita suka berkhayal jadi adik kakak kayak mereka berdua..daripada banyak omong mendingan langsung aja yaaa

**SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

Disclaimer©kamijyou akimine

Genre : family,advanture,sedikit romance

Our last Tour

Hari ini adalah hari ke dua puluh satu bulan mei,Shinrei dan Hotaru bersiap-siap hari ini untuk berangkat lebih pagi karena sekolah mereka akan mengadakan ini adalah tanda perpisahan untuk kelas sampai di sekolah,mereka langsung mencari bis mereka masing-masing sesuai nama yang tertempel di pintu duduk bersama Shinrei,pihak sekolah sengaja mengatur tempat duduk mereka disamakan agar terasa sudah tak sabar ingin berselancar di pantai sejak kemarin menyiapkan baju dan mempersiapkan dirinya terlalu lama waktu perjalanan,anak-anak di dalam bis ada yang bernyanyi,berfoto-foto,memainkan ponselnya,membaca komik,tidur,dan mendengarkan music dari mp3 playernya sedangkan Shinrei sedang diambang kantuk Shinrei pun tertidur,bersender ke Hotaru bosan ia melihat ke depan dan -temannya sibuk dengan kegiatan tak tega melihat Shinrei yang menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela,ia menarik pelan kepala kakaknya dan membiarkannya bersender di pundak memiliki mood yang baik hari ini,walau perjalanan memakan waktu yang lama,ia menyiapkan bekal untuk di jalan seperti snack dan yang berada di dalam bis adalah pak Fubuki selaku wali kelas dan pak Hishigi selaku penanggung jawab travel perjalanan sibuk berkomunikasi dengan tempat tujuan,apakah disana sudah siap atau kembali tertuju pada kakaknya,tiba-tiba saja terbangun dan berdiri mengambil tasnya yang berada di laci atas.

"Kei,geser sedikit kakimu,aku mau mengambil jaket di tasku."kata Shinrei.

"mm.."gumam Hotaru

'sret..sret..retsleting tas pun terbuka'

"kau sedang gerah tidak?"Tanya Shinrei

"ah,aku? ?"singkat Hotaru

"kututup ac nya ya"

"tutup saja kalau kau kedinginan"

"mm..entah kenapa aku kedinginan,tidak seperti biasanya"

"tidur saja sana"

"tidak bisa..perutku mual"

"dasar aneh"Hotaru meledek

"cih.." 'sambil memakai jaket'

"..jangan-jangan ini pertanda aku akan sakit..ughh tidak.." batin Shinrei

..sesampainya di tempat tujuan..

"nah anak-anak..dengarkan bapak sebentar..setiap 1 cottage terdapat 2 kamar.1 cottage berisi 8 cottage bisa diambil di pak ini jam 12.00 tepat kalian boleh ke restoran untuk makan selamat beristirahat dan bersenang makan ada fun game kalian harus ikut semuanya oke.." kata Hishigi

"oke paaak~"serentak jawab murid-murid

Akhirnya saat melihat cottage nya Hotaru serumah dengan Shinrei,Sasuke,Bontenmaru,Akira,Akari,Yukimura,dan dalam cottage benar-benar sudah seperti rumah tv,dapur dan meja barnya,meja makan,kulkas,alat masak lengkap,ruang tamu dan alat berdelapan langsung bengong juga dengan mulut yang menganga,takjub akan yang mereka berkunjung ke cottage Yuya,disana lebih hebat lagi,ada 2 kamar mandi dan semua isinya porselen,keramik yang langsung jatuh pingsan saat melihat kamar mandi yang benar-benar setelah itu mereka berjalan lagi menuju cottage berdelapan lebih kaget lagi!kali ini cottage yang Sakuya singgahi tidak berbentuk rumah rotan,tetapi rumah yang terbuat dari semen,dengan ruang tamu yang luas dan terpisah dengan ruang sofanya dari mewah dan ini Yukimura angkat bicara

"kok bisa?aku tidak sangka loh ini sih udah kaya rumah real estate!aku mau komplen sama pak Hishigi sekarang juga! 'sambil berjalan menghentakkan kaki keluar dari sana' "Yukimura tampak iri

"APAA!DISINI ADA PAJANGAN KERAMIK BENTUK NAGA AIR!INI HEBAT SEKALI,AKU IRI TT^TT "Shinrei kaget

"di sini ada perapian.." Hotaru tetap datar

"TAU GAK TEMAN-TEMAN..YANG PALING PENTING TUH COTTAGE SAKUYA LANGSUNG MENGHADAP KE PANTAI MEEEN.." Kyo dengan mata melotot

"APAAA!KAMI BARU SADAAR"semuanya langsung menatap ke luar jendela.

..akhirnya semua kembali dan berangkat ke restoran untuk makan siang..sudah tersedia makanan yang begitu menggugah makan dengan itu mereka bekumpul di aula..daritadi bontenmaru bergumam takjub melihat aulanya sangat dingin dan luaaaaaaaaas sekali..

! #$%%^&..gila ini tempat apa aja ada,gua bingung semuanya mewah-mewah,gua bayar tour kayanya harga standar,tapi kok dapet tempat yang beeuhh..gila fasilitasnya mendukung..apalagi ntar sore si Kyo,Shinrei sama Hotaru mau ke game center nya ,Yuya mau naik sepedanya,guru-guru mau naik banana boat duluan,Akira main water jet ski hadoohh...terus sakuya mau beli lauk yang masih mentah buat dimasak di cottagenya dia ahh gua mau bikin tato aja ahh abisnya murah sih disini terus bisa hilang dalam waktu dua minggu lagi..sumpahh ini udah kaya surga pelajaar..pak Hishigi memang hebat,Sasuke sama Yukimura-san juga,karena sakit mata langsung dibawa ke klinik dan dapet obat yang manjur lagi langsung sembuh haah..gua udah gak kebayang..bahagia kali gua kalo ada di sini selamanya huftt..~gumam Bontenmaru yang panjang

"AYO AYO..YANG SUDAH SELESAI MAKAN LANGSUNG IKUT FUN GAME..setiap kelas mencalonkan 2 orang ketua kelas dan 1 anggotanya." Kata Kyo selaku panitia

"APA?!KETUA KELAS?" kata Shinrei kaget,karena ia ketua kelas

"dari 3-1,Shinrei dan Akira,3-2 Bontenmaru dan Hotaru,3-3 Yuya dan Sasuke…"Kyo terus membacakan daftar sedangkan Shinrei wajahnya sudah pucat karena masuk angin yang ia rasakan sejak di bis tadi.

"baka aniki,wajahmu pucat sekali,kau sakit?"Tanya Hotaru

"eeh..'menggeleng' Cuma gak enak badan dikit,palingan ntar juga ilang pas abis fungame."jawab Shinrei ragu

"habis fungame kamu langsung istirahat aja kaya Yukimura tuh dia ada di kursi itu" kata Yuya

"iya"Shinrei berkata

Ternyata lombanya adalah rebut kursi dan harus bernyanyi saat lagu diputar dan langsung duduk saat lagu berhenti,tapi mereka harus mengelilingi kursi-kursi itu terlebih Shinrei sedang tidak fit,ia tidak berkonsentrasi dan ia paling kalah pertama kali sedangkan,Akira masih bertahan hingga Akira bisa menang walau urutan ketiga.

"Shin,kau sudah fix sakit"kata Hotaru

"ugh..perutku rasanya sudah tidak karuan."jawab Shinrei

"ya usah berenang saja hari ini..kita ke game center saja" tawar Hotaru

"baiklah"

Setelah lama bermain,Lalu mereka berjalan ke kedai untuk membeli makanan mentah,setidaknya untuk mengisi perut Shinrei yang sepertinya kosong karena tidak membeli ramen,kopi dan susu.

Sesampainya di cottage,Keikoku menawarkan diri untuk memasakkan ramen dan membuatkan minuman hangat untuk mereka yang lemas menunggu di ruang di situlah Shinrei memulai pembicaraan.

"Kei,apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shinrei

"harusnya aku yang bertanya,baka"jawab Hotaru

"benar nih,aku jadi gak enak Kei,biasanya kalo soal makanan kan aku yang buatkan "

"mm"

"aduuh..'langsung berlari ke kamar mandi' "

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi

"tadi kau,buang air?"Tanya Hotaru

"tidak,malah aku gak benar-benar masuk angin"

"makanlah,dan minum susunya"

"hah?kenapa bukan kopi?"

"itu untukku"

" 'slurp..nyamnyam..ahh' ramen buatanmu enak juga"Shinrei menunduk sambil tersenyum,takut-takut kalau sampai Hotaru melihatnya

"get well soon,brother.."

"haa 'blushing' mpphh..thanks"

Tiba-tiba Kyo datang..

"ihh kalian bikin ramen,aku juga mau..kompornya bisa dinyalakan kan?"Tanya Kyo

"bisa"singkat Hotaru

"baiklah aku dan sasuke beli ramen mentah dulu"

"mm.."

"..trimakasih makanannya.."kata Shinrei

"ya sama-sama hihihii"

"aa?kau terTAWA?"Shinrei shock

"uhuuhu..haa~ lucu sih,mau ku buatkan air hangat tidak agar tidak mual"Tanya Hotaru

"boleh..kalau aku sudah di meja makan ya.."

"mm.."

Setelah Shinrei selesai mandi,penghuni cottage yang lain dengan basah kuyup..

"AAAA..APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN!BUGIL DI DEPAN TV!SURUH DIA PAKAI HANDUK!"Shinrei shock saat baru keluar dari kamar mandi

"AAAAA..kami habis main banana boat..jadi seluruh tubuh kami basah deh"kata Sasuke

"KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU COTTAGE DI DEPAN ISINYA TANTE-TANTE!HAH!"jawab S hinrei

"APAAAAAA!?KAMI TIDAK TAHU SHIN,,"cepat-cepat mereka semua pakai handuk

"KYO!KAU KAN YANG PALING TUA BERSAMA YUKIMURA-SAN KENAPA KAU TAK AJARI MEREKA, TERBUKA PULA..UGGHH SUNGGUH MEMALUKAN "

"iya iya..maafkan kami berdua shin-chan.."

"bikin emosi mau tidur unggun masih lama lupa bangunkan aku"

"iyaa"serempak

Sebelum Shinrei tidur ia berjalan menuju kamar,tapi Hotaru membisikkan sesuatu

"Shin,aku butuh bantuanmu.." Hotaru berbisik ke Shinrei

"ada apa Kei?"

"cepaat!sebelum yang lain melihatnya"

Saat di dapur Shinrei kaget karena Hotaru membelah gelas menjadi 2.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku hanya menuang air mendidih ke dalam gelas..tiba-tiba ia terbelah dua seperti di pelajaran fisika,aku takut nih,ganti rugi gak ya?"

"baka ototo…hhihihihi..jangan bilang sebelum menuang,kau tidak mengisinya dengan air biasa terlebih dahulu"

"eh..iya"

"pantas saja pecah,bodoh!"

"jangan kencang-kencang"

"iya..yasudah,taka ini juga harganya tidak seberapa"

"aku memang kurang ahli sepertimu Shin di bagian dapur..huh~"

"sudahlah tak mau tidur kau sudah mandi,bangunkan aku untuk makan malam di restoran ya."

"ya"

Setelah itu Shinrei tidur di kamar. .saat Hotaru sudah mandi,sesuai janji ia membangunkan kakaknya untuk makan malam dan persiapan api membawakan jaket Shinrei dan menuju ke tempat api unggun

"Kei,sepertinya kondisiku memburuk..kira-kira aku bisa tahan sampai acara tidak ya?"cemas Shinrei

"bisa..kau orang penting,nih pakai jaket club harus bisa temui semua anggotanya karena kau ketua club"

"doakan saja.."

Saat di pesta api unggun Shinrei menangis bersama club paling keras adalah tangisan pak Hishigi yang sedang berpelukan dengan mengatakan beberapa kalimat walau sambil menangis sedih karena perpisahan untuk club kesayangannya itu.

"ari..gatou ..g..gozai-mas..u..dan g..gomen kalau aku punya banyak kesalahan apalagi saat latihan dan dalam harus cari penggantiku ya untuk memantau club ini..karena aku mungkin akan jarang bertemu kalian lagi"

"huwaa..ketua Shinrei..trimakasih telah memimpin kami walau waktunya sesingkat ini..selama sma ini..jangan lupakan jaket ini sebagai bukti perjuangan kita ya,ketua huhuhuhu"kata anak klub

"itu pasti"Shinrei dengan yakin

Akhirnya mereka semua setelah acara menangis bersama dan bermaafan,mereka mulai membakar jagung,ikan dan daging..di temani dengan ocha hangat yang di itu mereka pulang ke cottage terlelap hingga pagi.

Saat pagi setelah sarapan mereka langsung menyerbu banana boat

"YUHUUU~SASUKE AKAN BERSENANG-SENANG!YIPPII.."sasuke gembira

"Yeahhh…"seru semuanya

"Shinrei bisa tidak?"kata Hotaru

"tenang saja..aku sudah agak baikan"jawab Shinrei ceria tidak ingin membuat adiknya cemas

"OKE..AYO TUNGGU APALAGI"Hotaru menarik tangan Shinrei

Setelah di tengah laut malah turun hujan..semua tidak terlihat,mata Shinrei sudah mulai kabur,ia mencubit dirinya agar bertahan,jangan pingsan.

Akhirnya sampai juga mereka ke langsung kembali ke cottage dan mandi lalu bersiap untuk pulang.

Saat di bis,semua tertidur kecuali Shinrei dan sibuk memainkan Hotaruhanya memandangi anikinya itu.

"Sudah ada fotoku belum di kameramu?"Tanya Hotaru

"kayanya sih ada."jawab Shinrei

'Hotaru merebut kamera Shinrei' "ayo foto,dikameraku juga"kata Hotaru serius

"tumben sekali?"

"karena tahun depan aku tidak akan bisa datang ke kelasmu lagi,kau akan aku masih kelas 2,aku akan sendirian nanti di sekolah."

"kan kita serumah Kei.."

"tetap saja beda,rumah dan sekolah itu hal yang berbeda,apalagi nanti kau langsung kerja dan kuliah"

"ku kira..tak ada yang perhatian padaku..sudah,ayo kan kau yang ajak."Shinrei sambil mengacak rambut Hotaru

"yang banyak"

"iyaa.."

Mereka berfoto dengan berbagai macam gaya,hingga pak Fubuki memergoki mereka

"kalian ini..ade kakak sama aja dua duanya,narsis"sahut pak Fubuki

"hiii..kali kali pak~"jawab mereka berdua

"yasudah,lanjutkan ,kamu tuh ternya ta di belakang saya kamu jangan berlebihan"

"iya sensei.."

Setelah lama perjalanan mereka..akhirnya mereka tiba kembali di sekolah pukul 21.00

Dan langsung pulang ke rumah langsung tidur tanpa babibubebo lagi.

Keesokannya Hotaru pergi lagi selama 2 minggu karena ada pelajaran tambahan untuk anak kelas 2 di Kyoto,jadi ia meninggalkan Shinrei.

"sayonara baka aniki,aku akan kangen kok tenang aja"kata Hotaru

" 'sweatdrop' haa..iya..sayonara"

"nanti ku belikan oleh-oleh"

"sudah cepat,nanti kau terlambat"

"bye.."

"bye..ahh.." 'Shinrei kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Hotaru memeluknya

"jaga diri di rumah ya Shin,jangan memaksakan diri kalau sakit"

"iyaa..lagian ini juga udah liburan."

"see ya my big brother.."

"ya.."

END

A/N :telah lama kun anti akhirnya bisa selesai juga..gomen ya kalo banyak kata yang memang aneh,padahal aku sudah mengoreksinya,tapi pas masuk ffn jadi banyak kata yang terpotong..sekali lagi arigatou readers yang sudah mau membaca fic ku ini..


End file.
